


In Coruscant you can be anyone

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is a Midieval History Major, F/M, Poe is a pilot, Rey is a Soci-Sci major with a minor in Mechanics, finn is a police cadet, have this thing, hux is a Poli-sci major, modern day AU, yeah.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: They both left to escape dark pasts. Will they be able to escape them while pretending to be University students? or will pasts return to haunt, threatening to destroy their feeble attempts at happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

He watches as she runs past. She’s slight, not fully figured like the other girls he knows, but she’s also tall, although everyone is short to his 6’2 frame. He’s watched her do this every tuesday since classes had started up in the fall and he wonders why she runs. Some days it’s a leisurely jog, others it’s a full on sprint but he always wonders why. Was she always late for something? Was she doing it for exercise?

 

Ben sits with one knee crossed over the other and continues to read. She would be back in thirty minutes, walking this time and probably talking to someone as that had been her routine since he had noticed her and really paid attention. He wasn’t a creep who was posted up for his own amusement, no. He had occupied this chair in between classes every day for the last two and a half years. Everyone in the building knew that this was where Ben Solo sat and brooded. 

 

Sometimes he would be joined by people he knew from classes. Armitage, who was a Poli-Sci major with a minor in irritating the hell out of Ben, had been his first contact when he had transferred to the University in Coruscant, and Phasma is his sparring partner at the dojo he had started attending when he first moved here. She is only a tad taller than him but she is very capable of knocking his ass to the ground when he needs it during training.

 

His attention is pulled from his thoughts when he hears footsteps and he casually looks up from his book. He sees her first and she’s talking animatedly to someone as she walks backwards. Ben frowns when he realizes that it’s Hux she’s talking to, and he seems genuinely engaged with their conversation. The red head looks at Ben as they pass and Ben raises an eyebrow curiously. 

 

Hux’s smile widens to a grin and Ben watches in confusion as they keep talking. The girl isn’t paying attention to where she is going and Hux doesn’t warn her as she backs into a chair, toppling backwards into it right across from Ben who stands in alarm as she falls to the floor with a loud thump. “Are you alright?” He asks kneeling in front of her and she just nods brushing hair from her eyes. 

 

“I should have been watching where I was going.” She murmurs shyly and Ben offers his hand to help her up. She accepts his hand and he braces his other hand under her elbow and helps her up onto her feet. 

 

“Hux should have warned you.” Ben states looking around to see if he could spy his pasty friend but was unsuccessful. 

 

“You know Armitage?” She asks curiously. 

 

“Yeah, he’s my housemate.” 

 

“OH! You’re the one helping to throw the party after the fundraiser on Friday!” The look of excitement in her eyes warmed Ben’s heart and he nods.

 

“Yeah. I’m Ben.” he realizes then that he’s still holding her hand so he drops it to rub his hands nervously on his pants.

 

“My name’s Rey. You’re Chandrilan?” 

 

“Yup.” Ben looks at his watch and frowns moving to collect his book. “I’ve got a lecture in ten minutes in another building. I’ll see you on friday?” He asks making a mental note to ask Hux what fundraiser he’s throwing a party for the next time he sees his mate.

 

“Oh. I should probably go too. I have to get to work. Bye, Ben from Chandrila. See you on friday.” she gives him a smile before turning to resume her path towards the opposite end of the building.

  
  


_ So, did it work? Did you talk to her? _

 

Ben sighs as he shakes his head, reading the message as he leaves his final class of the day.

 

**_So you planned that? What about the party I wasn’t informed I was helping host? What fundraiser is happening?_ **

 

Ben didn’t like being blind sighted, especially when it came to large commitments.

 

_ Black Arrow and Black Dagger are having a fundraising event where players will spar with each other. People place bets on who they think will win. A large cut goes to the winning charity and the rest goes to the losing dojo. _

 

_ Arrow has the Children’s Home  _

 

_ Dagger has the Homeless shelter. _

 

Ben sighs again but nods.

 

**_Sounds fair. How long have you been planning this?_ **

 

_ About two months. I knew the showcase is friday, no thanks to you, so I went with Phas to ask them if the Dojo would be willing to host Black Arrow for a friendly competition for charity and they agreed last week. _

 

**_I’m on my way home. Why did you let her fall like that?_ **

 

_ Because I know you’ve been pining after her for ages and I’m sick of you being so moody all of the time. Worst comes to worst you’ll get laid and be happier for a few days.  _

 

Ben rolls his eyes and steps out into the chilly February air, heading to his car.

 

* * *

  
  


Ben has always enjoyed fighting in the ring, but today is a weapons demo which means training gear and he’s unable to use his normal weapon. Instead he was instructed to use a Bokken, it would cause bruising but not slice like his katana, and he had complied, knowing that he would still manage to win even though it wasn’t his usual weapon. His katana was lighter, easier to handle than the wooden training swords, but he had been practicing with one for the last week just to be prepared for its weight.

 

He sits on the sidelines and watches younger students in hand to hand, teenagers in various stages of combat and the beginnings of the weapons demo before he stands and moves to the other room to practice his forms once more before he had to don his black helmet and face off against the best of the Arrow’s students.

 

“Kylo.” The voice startles him from his forms several minutes later and Ben turns to nod at his master. 

 

“I’m ready.” He stands, pulling the headgear over his head and adjusting his uniform before stalking out into the ring. His opponent is small and wiry, carrying a Bo Staff under one arm, bouncing excitedly on their toes. This should be easy.

 

They face up, bow to one another and take starting stances before the dance begins. They circle for a couple of moments before he decides to make the first move, wanting this to end quickly. He swings six times before backing off, and his opponent blocks each move before parrying back with attacks of their own. They circle each other a second time and the Bo makes the first move, striking left and right quickly and before Ben can realize what is happening feet are planted on his chest and he is stumbling backwards.  

 

They circle again , the bo staff tucked under an arm before another advance is made. He deflects the attack and kicks out with one foot, sending his partner stumbling before they are locked in a battle of force. He’s kicked again and this time the sword is twisted from his arms and suddenly they’re facing off hand to hand.

 

His partner squares off with him, kicking their weapons out of the way before throwing a twisting jump kick at him. He deflects stumbling backwards again, knowing he had underestimated his opponent in that moment. He mirrors their move, sending a kick which is dodged. He throws a punch and it too is dodged before his arm is twisted, feet swept out from underneath him  and he suddenly finds himself face down, helmeted head cracking roughly against the floor as his arm is twisted behind his back.

 

His opponent climbs off of him and he just lays there. He had been beat, fair and square, by someone half his size in all ways. He rolls over onto his back and blinks. 

“Hey, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” A girl’s voice? He turns his head and his opponent is on her knees next to him, her helmet being pulled from her head. Rey? Concern is spread across her face and she reaches to pull Ben’s helmet from his head. 

 

“Ben?” She asks in surprise sitting back on her haunches and tilting her head before she leans forward to cup his cheek in her hand. “Ben are you okay?”

 

“You beat me?” He blinks up at her again before sitting up slowly. “How?” He shakes his head before standing, offering Rey a hand so she can stand as well before they bow to each other. Ben collects their weapons and offers the bo back to her and she’s still grinning while he’s still dazed.

 

“Uhm…” Rey looks around and waves over a medic. “Here. Sit down for a minute.” Ben nods and it makes the world spin. He sits heavily and wonders why his mouth cannot form words.

 

“Can you tell me your name?” The medic is kneeling in front of Ben but his eyes are on Rey. 

 

“Kylo Ren.” He replies and Rey’s eyebrows dip in confusion. “Don’t do that your face is too pretty to do that.” He reaches to soothe the frown from her face but she’s too far away and suddenly there is a light shining in his eyes. He blinks away from it trying to swat it away, but his hand is held down. 

 

“Ben, follow the light with your eyes.” Rey is sitting next to him, her hand holding his and he nods, frowning for a moment before the world clears up and he can follow the light with his eyes.

 

“I think you have a mild concussion, Ben.” The medic told Ben who nodded, frowning when the motion makes his head swim.  “I’ll go get Hux and we can get you home.”

 

* * *

 

 

It takes ten minutes for Ben to be stable enough to walk again, fifteen to drive home, and ten more to get him up the stairs and into his own bed. Rey arrives twenty minutes later. She talks with Hux and Phasma for a few moments before being shown the guest room and Ben’s room. She enters with a glass of water and a bottle of Ibuprofen from the bathroom. 

 

As she sits on the side of the bed he opens his eyes, groaning gently. “My head hurts.” His voice is dry and his ears are red, obviously embarrassed. “You totally kicked my ass.” He chuckled.

 

“I didn’t mean to throw you down so hard. It took less force than what I had originally anticipated.” Rey replied, opening the bottle to offer him two Ibuprofen. “At least you’re talking normally again. Are you still dizzy?” Ben paused for a moment to take the pain medicine before shaking his head.

 

“My shoulder is a bit stiff but I’m alright. I think I was dazed there for a bit. I don’t remember coming home.” He answers honestly. 

 

“Hux told me Phasma carried you most of the way. She’s a strong woman.” Rey keeps her eyes low.

 

“Hux would let his girlfriend do all the work. That guy I tell you.” Ben chuckles shifting so he can lay down properly. “You should go enjoy the party. I’m sure you will be missed by your adoring fans.”

 

Rey gives him a shy smile. “I came up to check on you. It’s my fault you have a concussion.” She whispers softly before closing the ibuprofen bottle and standing to return it to his bathroom. “I’ll come back up and check on you in a bit. Try to rest some. The on call doctor said you should be alright to sleep in small increments, so I’ll see you in about an hour, okay?” 

 

Ben couldn’t believe his luck. He hasn’t decided if it was good luck or bad luck, but he had just had a full conversation with the girl he had been curious about for over 8 months, and she was in his house with promises of coming back to check in on him after a while. Ben smiles to himself before getting settled, exhaustion sweeping through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

It's around midnight when he wakes again. He blinks at his clock before reaching for the bottle of water that had been left for him. He drinks most of it and lays back down, hoping to fall back to sleep easily, even though the party is still loud down stairs, muffled through his door. He sighs and shifts onto his side before sitting up, startled. 

 

Rey is curled up on the other side of the bed, book open face down on the bed. Ben frowns as he tries to remember when she had come in last. Reaching over, he smiles, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes

 

The movement pulls her from sleep and she’s blinking up at him in the moonlight. “Oh!” She sits up in surprise. “I must have fallen asleep reading to you.” Her cheeks flush a but and Ben shakes his head. 

 

“You were reading to me?” He asks and she nods.

 

“I came in and you were having a nightmare. When I got you to wake up you asked me to read to.you. Don't you remember?” She asks and he shakes his head in response. 

 

“You can go home if you want. I think I will be fine.” Rey licks her bottom lip and he watches in fascination.

 

“I wasn't planning to stay the night but I had a few drinks and when my flatmates showed up they started drinking too.” Her voice was soft, embarrassed. 

 

“You can stay here if you want.” Ben licked his lips and reached for the water again.

 

“I know.”

 

“You don't look comfortable in that outfit.” He notes aloud, her sequined dress must be irritating on her skin. 

 

“Yeah… it's not.” She whispers, getting out of the bed to stand. “I… well… good night Ben.”

 

“Good night.” He watches her leave before getting up to undress, deciding it would be better to not sleep in his training outfit. He’s wearing only his boxers when a knock sounds at the door. He opens it in confusion and watches as Rey's face turns red.

 

“I...uhh…” she clears her throat. “I am locked out of the guest room. It sounds like…” she clears her throat and Ben opens the door wider to allow her in. 

 

“You can sleep here if you want. My bed is big enough to fit four.” He stalks over to his dresser and pulls out a black t-shirt to offer to her while he pulls out an undershirt for himself. “Here. This will be more comfortable than that dress.” He clears his throat and pulls his undershirt over his head as he watches her walk to his ensuite bathroom.

 

“Feel free to use whatever you need!” He calls out to her. She peeks her head out a moment later. “Do you happen to have an extra toothbrush?” She asks and he nods joining her in the bathroom. He pulls down a travel kit and offers her small zippered case containing a new toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash and floss. He replaces the kit to the top of the cabinet before grabbing his own toothbrush. He retrieves two paper cups from under his sink and fills them both with water before setting to work brushing his own teeth.

 

Rey watches for a moment before she opens the small kit and does the same. They brush their teeth in silence and Rey steals glances at his face and he steals glances at the small space if skin he can see through the mesh of her leggings peeking out from under his t-shirt she is wearing.

 

They brush their teeth in silence before Ben retrieves two washcloths. He sets one in warm water and offers it to her before using the other to wash his sink free of toothpaste. When he leaves Rey washes her face gently, trying to rid it of any of the light makeup. When she is satisfied she tosses the washcloth into the hamper and joins him out in the bedroom. He’s settled into bed already, laying on his side facing the middle of the bed his eyes closed.

 

The room is dark but she manages to find her way to the other side of the bed and crawls in, scooting close enough to share his warmth but not close enough that either of them would overstep comfort zones. She shifts uncomfortably for a few moments and Ben sighs, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asks in the darkness and she just blushes shifting to face him. 

 

“The uhm.” He can hear her swallow and he leans up on his elbow to look at her curiously. “The last time I shared a bed with a boy… he was my foster brother and well…” Ben’s breath caught in his throat and he shifted closer, pain blossoming in his chest at the thought of someone taking advantage of her. “I don't know why I just told you that…” she shifts away, embarrassed and Ben reaches for her again.

 

“I'm sorry that happened to you.” He whispers. “I've done some pretty bad stuff in my time but I'd never do that to anyone. Is that why you got into ninjutsu?” 

 

“Yeah.” Her voice is soft and he realises she doesn't want questions right now. Getting up he moves to the hall. He pulls out three extra pillows and returns with them. He tucks them up under the blankets and creates a barrier between them.

 

“There.” He feels her watching him, and he turns to see her nod before settling down.

 

“Thank you.” She whispers, softly. 

 

Ben wakes before anyone else in the house. He has a massive headache when he sits up and retrieves the ibuprofen from his bathroom and downs a couple before returning to make his bed. He notices the pillows first, and then Rey, curled up right along the barrier, shivering. His room was kept cooler than the rest of the house, since Ben slept with his windows open most nights just to hear the breeze. He closes the window a bit and folds his side of the blankets over her small frame.

 

* * *

 

He pulls on a pair of sweatpants before heading down to the kitchen, intending on making breakfast. When he’s down stairs he notices that the place is spotless, of course it is he lives with Hux afterall. There are two people curled up together on the couch, one he recognizes as a Criminal Justice Cadet and the other one of the Pilots from the Aviation school a bit of a ways away from their university. He shakes his head before he sets to work on making spanish omelettes, french toast, and pancakes. Setting everything up on the counter on warming plates he dishes out two plates of everything for himself and Rey before seeking out bottles of water and juice from the fridge. He sets up everything on one of their serving trays, including ketchup, syrup and silverware, and heads back upstairs with their breakfast.

 

He sets the tray on his desk before stepping down the hall to pick the lock on the guest room door. There are four people crowded into the bed there, and one on the floor and Ben just shakes his head as he retrieves the bag next to the door, hoping it’s Rey’s. Returning to his room he sets the bag beside the bed before sitting down on the edge of the bed near Rey’s knees. “Hey.”

 

He shakes her shoulder gently and she stirs groaning gently and shifting over to face him, eyes pressed together tightly. “My head hurts.” she groans softly and Ben chuckles. 

 

“It seems our positions have reversed from last night. How much did you drink?” He gets up to retrieve the ibuprofen from his bathroom.

 

“I don’t remember.” she whispers honestly and he chuckles bringing the tray over to set it in the middle of the bed before offering her the painkillers and a bottle of water. 

 

“Here. You should drink this and eat something. You’ll feel better when you have some water and food in you.” He moves over to his side of the bed, discarding the pillows on the floor before setting up the tray properly and opening a bottle of juice. He watches her take the pills before offering her a set of silverware. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just brought up a bit of everything.” He watches her blink and squint at the food for a few moments before he sighs and gets up, hitting the button on his wall that lowered the build in blinds of the glass walls, casting most of the room into dim lighting.  “Better?”

 

She relaxes then and nods reaching for her plate. “Yes, thank you.” She eats quickly and he has to take her hand to make her slow down. 

 

“You’re going to get sick if you eat that fast.” he whispers and she blinks up at him but nods, setting her fork down for a moment.

 

They eat in quiet silence for several minutes, Ben’s food is gone and she’s almost finished when he speaks again. “I grabbed your stuff from the other room. Well I hope it’s your stuff anyways. You’re welcome to use my shower and stuff if you’d like.” Rey nods, mouth full of french toast and Ben can’t help chuckle at the smile she gives him.

 

When she’s finished she takes her stuff, he had grabbed the right bag, and uses his shower and he returns to the kitchen with their tray. Everyone is still sleeping and he shakes his head. It must have been some party.

 

“Your mates are still asleep down stairs.” Ben tells Rey when she steps out of his bathroom twenty minutes later. Her hair drips around her shoulders and he stares for a minute. “I… I can take you home if you need me to. I’ve got errands to run anyways.” Rey nods shyly.

 

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.” 

 

It's a quiet twenty minute drive into town but Ben doesn’t mine. He watches her while he drives, from his peripheral vision, and he can’t keep the shy smile from his face, wondering how he had ended up in the situation they were currently in. He pulls into the lot she instructs him too and she smiles, pulling her keys from her bag.

 

“Which one’s yours?” He asks out of curiosity. He can see the number on her key ring, 2187, but he wants her to tell him so he doesn’t feel stalkerish knowing where she lives.

 

“2187.” Rey smiles as Ben pulls into a space. 

 

“Would you like me to walk you up?” He asks as he gets out of the driver's seat, moving around to pull open her door for her. He asks mainly out of curiosity to see her home but also due to the chivalry that had been ingrained in him from a young age. You never let a young woman walk to her door alone unless she insists and when she does you keep an eye on her for as long as you can.

 

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from your errands.” She replies shyly as she takes his offered hand to get up out of his car. It’s lower to the ground than what she is used to from Poe’s truck, but she doesn’t complain.

 

“Most places aren’t open for another,” he glances at his watch, “Another twenty minutes. I don’t mind.”

 

“I’m fine, thank you, Ben.” She adjusts the bag on his shoulder, and blushes when he kisses her hand.

 

Ben kisses the knuckles of the hand that's clasped in his. “No, thank you for keeping an eye on me last night. Goodness knows my roommates would have let me fall into a coma or drawn stuff on my face or something.”

 

“I don’t believe that!” Rey laughs through her blush. “Thank you for feeding me, and being kind enough to offer me your bed when I had been kicked out of mine.” She leans up to kiss him gently on the cheek before she pulls her hand free from his and he is instantly saddened by the loss of her presence. He shuts the passenger door of his car before returning to the driver's seat, smiling to himself. 

 

It has been a good weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben licks his bottom lip nervously. The last time he had asked a girl out had been successful, sure, however, the relationship itself didn’t go very far because at the 6 month mark she had fallen in love with little white lines instead of him. He isn’t good with verbal words, never has been, but written word was a passion of Ben’s that went from plain text to calligraphy. His knee jerks as he reads his book, having a hard time focusing on the words even though the book was one of his favorites from his personal collection. It’s Tuesday and he has already watched her go by a while ago. He had lost his nerve at that time, but now he knew he could give the gift to her and make his escape before she opened the card he had made for her.

 

He brushes his hand through his hair when he hears footsteps. When she comes into view he stands, happy she is alone as he closes his book, not marking his page, and pulls the card from his bag. “Rey?” He adjusts his bag on his shoulder and wets his lips before crossing the distance between them. 

 

“Hi Ben. How are you feeling?” Rey asks, her smile bright as she reaches up to touch the lingering bruise that peeks out a bit from under his hair. His skin tingles where she touches and his lips part as his eyes close and he leans into the touch for a moment.

 

“I…” Ben clears his throat and nods trying to regain his voice. “I’m fine. I just…” He holds out the card to her and shifts his jaw a bit. “I.. uhm...this for you.” His voice is thick but soft and he nods when she accepts it. “I- I’ll see you later, yeah?” He gives her a smile before turning and stalking off, not looking back to catch the stunned expression on Rey’s face.

 

Rey smiles shyly and watches him basically flee from her presence. Was he scared of her because of the fight? She knew he had a lecture on the other side of campus so she wasn’t too worried, however, she decides to ask Armitage about after the senate meeting later in the day. Sitting in one of the chairs in the circle Ben had just vacated she pulls open the envelope and gasps softly. 

 

The card is gorgeous. It’s made of thick paper and her name is beautifully written in gold ink over a light blue watercolor background. Written inside is a quote “My heart beats a little faster when you’re near.” Rey blushes as she looks back over towards the direction Ben had fled a shy smile spreading across her lips. Below the quote is a date, Tomorrow, Remembrance day, and a time but no location. Confused she opens the envelope again to find a ticket. 

 

“Oh Stars.” Her shy smile spreads to a goofy grin. He was asking her out on a date. Turning the card and then the ticket over she frowns. How is she supposed to accept if she doesn’t have his number? The card is pulled from her hands and Rey looks up in surprize.

 

“Armitage!” She gets out of the chair and tries to get the card back but he’s mouthing the words before turning his eyes to Rey with a laugh. 

 

“So this was what he was working on last night?” He turns it over and shakes his head before offering the card back. “I know Phasma was goading him about asking you out but neither of us actually thought he had the guts.” He chuckles gently.

 

“Do you… Can you tell him that I’ll meet him?” Rey asks shyly.

 

“Here.” Armitage pulls out a pad and scribbles Ben’s number down for her. Rey frowns. “What?” He asks raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“I.. I don’t have a phone.” She states softly, looking at her toes.

 

“Who doesn’t have a phone these days?”

 

“Me. I can’t really afford one.” 

 

“But Finn does, doesn’t he? I’m not an errand boy.”

 

“Right.” Rey shakes her head and accepts the number from him before watching him walk away. She grabs the envelope and carefully tucks card, ticket, and phone number into it before hiding it in her hoodie pocket. She will have to ask Finn or Poe if she can use their phone when she gets home.

 

* * *

  
  


**Yes, I’ll meet you tomorrow night.**

 

Ben frowns at the random text message from Poe Dameron.

 

_ Pardon? _

 

**Sorry.**

**This is Rey.**

 

Ben’s mouth dries as he watches the three little dots beat in the chat bubble for a moment.

 

**Armitage said you made the card?**

 

_ Yeah. It’s a hobby of mine.  _

 

**It’s beautiful. Thank you.**

 

_ You’re beautiful.  _  Fuck. Texting was supposed to give a person time to react and plan a response not reply willy nilly Ben Solo!

 

**I’m not, but thank you for the compliment.**

 

Ben groans at her response. There were two paths he could take this. One: Show her how much he adores her and have her running scared, or two: change the subject.

 

_ Why are you texting me from Poe Dameron’s phone?? _

 

**He’s my roommate’s boyfriend?**

 

_ That still doesn’t explain why you’re texting me from his number? _

 

**I don’t have a cell phone…**

 

 _Everyone has cell phones these days. What makes you so special?_ The dots appear and tap for several moments. Ben frowns. _That was supposed to be a joke._ He waits several more minutes and frowns, setting his phone aside, afraid he has offended her.

 

An hour later his phone rings and he frowns.  **Incoming call: Poe Dameron** Ben answer’s cautiously. “Hello?”

 

“I don’t have a cell phone because I dropped mine into a moving turbine about a month ago and haven’t really had the money to replace it.” Relief floods through Ben. She isn’t mad at him.

 

“Hello to you too.” Ben chuckles. “How did your phone end up  _ IN _ a turbine?” He asks curiously.

 

Rey sounds shy. “Well I was helping Poe fix up one of the crafts he maintains and I was using my phone as a light to see where the turbine was sticking and something happened and I dropped my phone into the turbine and yeah...” 

 

Ben choked out a laugh shaking his head. “Oh my… Really?”

 

“It’s not that funny Ben.”

 

“Yeah it kind of is.” 

 

“It kind of is.” She laughs and he smiles.

 

“So.. You really liked the card?” He asks voice shy.

 

“Yeah. I put it up on my memory board. No one has ever given me a handmade gift before.”

 

Ben voice leaves him with a hard exhaled breath. She put it up in her room for everyone to see? He swallows and stares off into space for a few moments until his name brings his attention back to the phone.

 

“Ben?”

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” He states softly.

 

“I need to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow at five?” she asks and the tone of her voice makes Ben think that she’s just as nervous as he is about this.

 

“Yeah.. I’ll see you then.”

 

“Bye Ben.”

 

“Bye.” His grin spreads across his face and he stands from his desk to enter the living room holding out the phone for Phasma to see.

 

“She said yes!” Phasma rolls her eyes and laughs gently continuing to cut the vegetable in her hand.

 

“Of course she did Ben. I kept telling you you should have asked her out a long time ago.” His friend smiles and Ben smiles with her.

 

“Thanks Phas.”

 

“I did nothing.” the taller woman chuckles shaking her hair from her eyes to continue working on her stir fry mix.

 

* * *

  
  


Rey has an hour until she is supposed to meet ben and she has absolutely no idea what to wear. “Rose?” She steps out into the living room in only her robe and looks around anxiously. It has been over two years since she has been on a date, if you call being finger fucked in the bed of a shitty truck a date. Rey was positive that this date would be far better because Ben didn’t seem to be the type to really be into that sort of thing. Blushing she darts across the hall to knock on the door.

 

“Rose?”  Poe Dameron opens the door, eyes wide as he takes in Rey’s state of undress and smirks, leaning against the door.

 

“Hello little Rey, what do we owe the pleasure?” He asks with a cocky raise of his eyebrow.

 

“Is Rose home? I have a date and I need advice on what to wear.” Poe chuckles at that and shakes his head, grabbing her upper arm and tugging her into his apartment.

“Where are you going?” He asks tilting his head.

 

“Space museum. Maybe Dinner, I don’t exactly know the plan yet, all I know is I’m supposed to meet him at the Museum at 5 standard time.” Rey chews her bottom lip. “Is Rose here?”

 

“Nah. She and Finn went to get provisions for tonight.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Rey frowns. 

 

“Ew.” her nose wrinkles in a laugh before Poe holds up a finger. 

 

“Who are you going with?” He asks as he leaves the living room. Instead of entering his room he enter’s Rose’s and Rey’s frown deepens. 

 

“Uhm.. this guy named Ben Solo.” She replies shyly.

 

“That guy is a prat.” Poe calls from Rose’s room.

 

“Why do you say-?” Rey calls back, her voice dieing away when Poe returns with a maroon dress. 

 

“I remember Rose had tossed this in her donate bin because it didn’t fit her properly any more. You’re a bit slimmer than she is so maybe it will fit you better.” Poe offered it out to her and Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“She had a baby Poe, of course she isn’t going to b-” Speaking of baby, a soft cry comes from the other room interrupting Rey’s words and causing Poe to frown.

“Sounds like Paige is awake.” Poe shrugs and Rey smiles. 

 

“Go tend to your daughter, I’ll pop over when I get home to tell you how it went.” Poe smiles leaning over to kiss Rey’s cheek before shooing Rey from the apartment. 

 

It had taken her a while to fully understand the dynamics of the relationship between Poe, Rose, and Finn. Poe Dameron, former Air Force Pilot and Mechanic., had been married to Rose Tico (a mechanical engineer) for two years when Rey and Finn had moved into the apartment across the hall seven months ago. Finn, Rey’s best friend and flatmate, was an infantryman for the republic military. He had instantly been enamoured with Poe, having recognized him from when they had both been stationed on Rakata Prime, and had some how, much to Rey’s confusion, been adopted into the relationship between Rose and Poe. They had both encouraged Finn to continue on with his education which she appreciated greatly, because that was how she had ended up escaping the harsh life she had been living on Jakku. 

While Rey would feel uncomfortable having her significant other love another person, she saw how happy Poe, Rose, and Finn were together and it makes her happy. Her best friend deserves happiness, especially considering the stories Finn had told her about the things he had seen and done while stationed on the Outer Rim.

 

Shaking herself from her thoughts Rey returns to her apartment and dresses. The dress is a shade of maroon that makes Rey’s sun abused skin look more pale, and she finds that she doesn’t really mind. The dress dips from her shoulders into a ‘v’ showing off some semblance of cleavage but not enough to be inappropriate. It is tighter than what she would normally wear, but she isn’t quite uncomfortable. It’s long enough that it reaches her knees and she looks herself over in the mirror with a shy smile. Heels would be impractical for a museum date, she decides, foregoing her only pair of heels for a pair of black flats, hoping it wouldn’t rain.

 

She takes the bus to the museum and smiles when she sees Ben standing at the entrance waiting for her. “You look….” Ben gave her a quick once over, running his hand through his hair and doing that thing with his jaw that Rey notices he did when he gave her the card yesterday. It was like he was grinding his teeth, but not? Rey tilts her head and laughs gently “I really like that dress.”

 

Rey shakes her head. “I do too. I was worried for a moment that this would be overdressing, but I’m glad to see I was wrong.” As they entered the museum she offers him her ticket, which he gives to the clerk at the desk before they are admitted through, she observes him quietly. He has his hair brushed back away from his face, a bit of hair on his upper lip and chin, enough to make him look handsome without being wild or overgrown, the rest of his face smooth save for the light lingering scar spreading from his eyebrow to below the collar of his black pea coat. 

 

The corner of Ben’s mouth lifts when he catches Rey staring. She blinks and feels her face heat a bit as he repeats his question. “Did you not bring a jacket? It’s supposed to drop several degrees when night falls.” Rey shakes her head and frowns as he takes off his coat to check it. Rey blinks, tilting her head again when she takes in what Ben is wearing.

 

“We match!” She squeaks and Ben laughs offering his arm to her. His tie matches his pants, a muted grey that is more black than grey, but his shirt is a deep maroon, only a few shades darker than Rey’s dress. “Did you plan this?” She asks.

 

“Well, I figured I needed to wear something red, because it’s Remembrance day, I guess I got lucky with the fact that this is the only shade of red I own in a dress shirt.” Ben winks at her and Rey laughs gently, allowing him to lead her to the first of many exhibits that night.


End file.
